The Archer and the Assassin
by MagentaCarther
Summary: Hawkeye spares Black Widows life and takes her up as his partner... But is is more than just that? Together, they reveal, little by little, about each others dark pasts and dirty secrets, and head down a road where honesty, trust, and love will be tested.
1. Chapter 1

"So Miss Romanov, tell me little bit about yourself," Clint Barton said smiling and sipping his vanilla coffee.

"Not much to tell really," Natasha Romanov answered, avoiding eye contact with Clint, "I guess it just depends on what you want to know."

Clint raised an eyebrow intriguingly.

"Alright," he said sitting forward, "Tell me 3 things that you have never told anyone before, and make them good!"

Natasha had to think for a moment.

"Okay," she sighed heavily, "I've studied ballet since I was a kid."

"Not bad, but a little obvious. You move like a viper, Nat," Clint laughed.

"Ha ha," Natasha sarcastically laughed, "I was orphaned when I was little… my parents died in a fire and some secret agents found me and raised me up to be what I am now; a killer!"

Clint's smile dropped from his face.

"Nat, I'm so sorry about you family," he said gently grabbing her hand and looking her in the eyes, "And you are not a killer! You made mistakes, and you did what you had to too survive and that is what makes you a stronger person."

Clint's smile resurfaced, making Natasha blush. She loved his smile, and it's warmth and comfort. It made her feel truly safe and secure.

"Okay, one more," said Clint leaning back in his chair again.

Natasha looked around the small café, almost to make sure no one was listening to their conversation. She leaned into the table and Clint did the same.

"I love chocolate," she whispered in Clint's ear.

"Really?" Clint asked pulling back surprised.

"Yeah, I could eat it every day," Natasha nodded sheepishly.

Natasha embarrassingly covered her face as Clint flagged down a waiter.

"Kérek legyen szíves hoz, rávesz hölgy, úrnő Somlói Galuska?" he whispered into the waiter's ear.

The waiter nodded and headed for the kitchen.

"So, you speak Hungarian, huh?" Natasha commented impressed.

"Yep! Most people would think that it would be useless to learn to speak, but it certainly comes in handy when you're staying in its capital," Clint remarked, blowing on his coffee.

Natasha giggled silently to herself.

"Any other languages you speak that I should know of?" Natasha asked, stirring some honey into her tea.

"French and Italian," answered Clint.

"Interesting," Natasha said sipping her warm tea, "How many partners have you had?"

"Sexual or Agent?" Clint said smiling and fighting back laughter.

Natasha tried not to laugh.

"You know what I mean!"

"I've had 2, but they both died," Clint said.

Natasha smiled.

"You must have been too rough!"

They both burst out into laughter. The waiter Clint had flagged down came to their table with a platter of what looked like fried dough balls drizzled in a dark sauce and covered with whipped topping and sprinkles.

"For the lovely lady," the waiter told Natasha as he set the dessert in front of her and left.

Natasha eyed the food set before her and glanced at Clint, who smiled eagerly to her.

"What is this?" Natasha asked cautiously forking the food.

"It's Somlói Galuska dessert! Trust me, you'll love it!"

Natasha slowly raised a forkful of the dessert to her mouth. It was and took a bite. Her face instantly lit up.

"Oh my god, there's so much chocolate on this," Natasha beamed and forked up another bite and downed it.

"Clint, you have to try some of this; it's amazing" Natasha said excitedly, forking up a bite for him.

He smiled and let her fed him the bite. She was right; the fried dough tasted exactly like doughnuts and the drizzled sauce was a perfect mixture of dark and milk chocolate.

They continued to devour the delicious dessert. Clint scooped up a fingerful of whipped cream and tapped Natasha's nose, making her smile. When the dessert and drinks were finished, Clint paid the check and they headed to their hotel down the street.

"Thank you for everything tonight, Clint," Natasha said as she stood in front of her room door smiling at him.

"Hey, no problem. I had good time learning more about you Natasha," he said returning her smile.

"You can call me Nat," Natasha said staring at the floor.

Clint walked up close to her and lifted her chin to look at her; blue met green.

"Nat," Clint whispered softly, giving her goose bumps.

"Thank you," Natasha said and she kissed him gently on the cheek and turned to go into her room.

Clint turned and went into his room directly across Natasha's. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep so he took a hot shower, changed into flannel pajama pants and a white t-shirt, and laid on his bed, unable to stop think about Natasha.


	2. Chapter 2

After Natasha went into her room, she slipped out of the black dress she was wearing, took a shower, and dried off her long, fiery red hair. She put on a silk tank top and some pajama shorts and sat on the edge of her bed, thinking. What was going on with her and Hawkeye? It had only been 3 weeks since they first met and he had spared her life. Instead of killing her, he gave her the option of becoming his S.H.I.E.L.D Partner. So here they were, three weeks later, and she was completely enamored by him; his body, his personality, his skill, everything about him, she loved.

'Love is for children' she had always told herself. How could she be foolish enough to fall for her own partner?

Natasha looked over to the digital alarm clock on her nightstand; 1:27 a.m.. She had to get some sleep for the next day. She laid down on her bed, pulled the covers over her, closed her eyes and drifted slowly into a deep sleep.

Hawkeye laid awake on his bed. He liked staying up late; it gave him time to think things over. He looked over at his alarm clock; 2:56 a.m.

Natasha was submerged in a terrible nightmare; she was trapped in a fire, watching her mother and father slowly, painfully dying in front of her, calling out for her to kill them and end it.

Sweat beads rolled down Natasha's forehead and neck. She thrashed violently under the sheets; tossing and turning restlessly, like she was trying to run away from the anguish.

Natasha's nightmare changed from the fire to her standing before of a pile of dead bodies; the bodies of all the people she had killed. Crimson streaks streamed from the limp, lifeless bodies. Natasha bent down to examine the bodies. Suddenly, a hand shot out of the pile of bodies and grabbed Natasha's, pulling her closer to the bodies. The corpse's bloody face was revealed.

Natasha bolted upright and screamed, awakening herself from her nightmare.

Clint heard Natasha's scream from across the hallway. He rushed out of his room, grabbing her spare room key, and ran across the hall to Natasha's room. He quickly slid the room key through the swipper and entered her room, rushing to Natasha's bed side.

"T-the fire… Mom, Dad… bodies, blood…," Natasha blubbered as she wept.

"Nat! Nat! Nat," he said embracing her, "You're okay… it's okay! I'm here, I'm here!"

Clint cradled and rocked her back and forth like a child, softly talking to her to get her to calm down.

"It's alright, Tasha! The nightmare is over, you're gonna be okay!"

Natasha wrapped her arms around Clint's waist and sobbed against his hard chest. Clint continued to rock her, stroking her hair and gently whispering in her ear.

"Tasha," Clint said quietly once she was composed, "What was your nightmare about?"

Tears were still streaming from Natasha's cheeks as she answered.

"I-I was in the fire t-that killed my mom and d-dad," she cried, trying to keep herself together, "Then there was a pile of bodies; bodies of people that I killed…," she cried even harder.

Clint looked at her worryingly, "What's the matter, Tasha?"

Natasha couldn't look him in the face.

"You were one of them," she sobbed.

Clint brought Natasha in for another hug, caressing her head and rubbing her back.

"Please don't leave me… stay in here tonight Clint! I don't want you to go," Natasha whimpered, gripping Clint into a tighter hug and crying on his shoulder.

"Nat, I'm not going anywhere… I'm gonna stay with you tonight," Clint promised, caressing her face.

He helped Natasha get under the covers of the bed again, and he did the same. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she snuggled closer to him, nuzzling her head on his shoulder.

"Sleep Tasha," he whispered to her as he gently kissed her forehead and stroked her soft hair.

Natasha breathed a sigh of relief, and slowly her body stopped trembling and began to relax. She and Hawkeye fell asleep together; they had a long day ahead of them.


	3. Chapter 3

"So our new prey, Mr. Andras Demeter and Miss Felicia Theron," Clint said holding Natasha feet as she did sit-ups, "What can you tell me about them?"

"Well, Mr. Demeter is a handsome, wealthy billionaire that makes a living off selling illegal war weapons, while maintaining a reputation of being a partying playboy," said Natasha reaching her final 100th sit-up, "Your turn!"

Clint and Natasha switched places and Natasha held Clint's feet as he effortlessly began his sit-ups. Natasha tried not to get distracted by Clint's six pack showing from beneath his tight work out shirt.

"Now tell me about this Felicia Theron… what does she have to do Demeter?" said Natasha avoiding looking at Clint's flexing body.

"Well, she is Demeter's right hand woman… If we can get her to crack, she can tell us anything we want to know."

"Well it just so happens that Mr. Demeter is throwing a party tonight at his mansion on the border of the city and Miss Theron will be there. We'll need different disguises and names if we're going to slip in the party," said Natasha.

Clint finished his hundred sit-ups and laid back on his workout mat to catch his breath.

"By what means of interrogation will you be taking?"

"Whatever is necessary to get the information I need," Natasha answered bluntly.

"Same," Clint responded with a smile, "You wanna lift some weights?"

Natasha smiled and they both crossed the empty hotel gym to the weights. Natasha picked up some 100 pound dumbbells and began lifting. Clint walked over to the bench press and slid two 70 pound weights on each side of the bar bell, laid down, and began lifting. Natasha stopped lifting the dumbbells and slyly looked over her shoulder to glance at Clint's muscular body. With every lift of the weights, his strong arms flexed and became more apparent. She had never realized how fit Clint was. She couldn't stop staring at him. She wanted him to hold her in his strong arms again, like he had the night before; she wanted to feel safe and secure, like nothing could hurt her as long as he held her. Natasha shook herself from her daze and continued lifting weights. Eventually, the dumbbells were getting too easy for her, so she walked over to the Clint's bench press.

"Alright hot stuff, it's my turn," said Natasha as Clint moved off the bench and she slipped into his spot.

Natasha began lifting the 280 pounds like it was a child. Clint tried not to look in the direct area of the chest, for every time Natasha lifted the weights her sports bra would reveal much more cleavage than usual. He decided to admire her beautiful body; her flat, toned stomach, lovely legs, and voluptuous curves in all the right places. Natasha seemed to have noticed him eyeing her and smiled.

"Like what you see?" asked Natasha, bringing Clint back to Earth.

"Oh Uh… I-I was just going to say that you have a very beautiful body, Tasha," Clint remarked embarrassingly, trying to find something else in the room to look at.

"You don't have to be so embarrassed about it," said Natasha as she slid out from under the bar bell and walked up to Clint, "Because I feel the same way about you."

"Really?" Clint asked, surprised.

"Yep," said Natasha getting close and wrapping an arm around his neck and the other placed on Clint's hard chest.

"Tasha," Clint murmured softly, staring into Natasha's bright, green eyes.

"Shhhhh," Natasha whispered seductively into Clint's ear, making him flinch.

Natasha stared into Clint's deep eyes. Slowly, Clint moved forward; Natasha did the same. Before their lips touched, Natasha began to smile.

"What's so funny?" asked Clint disappointingly.

"You've just witnessed my method of interrogation, Mr. Barton," Natasha said smiling satisfyingly.

"Damn, you're good…," said Clint, embarrassed that he actually fell for it, "Well, might as well practice it now, you'll be needing it for tonight. We'd better go get ready," said Clint taking a deep breath.

"Alright let's go, Bird Brain," laughed Natasha as they headed out of the hotel gym.


	4. Chapter 4

Natasha sighed happily and slipped into her room. She took a long shower, dried her hair, and spent 30 minutes debating on the perfect outfit to wear. She finally decided to wear an elegant, lacey black dress, with a deep red waist sash, and black high heels. Once she was dressed in the gown, she sat in front of her mirror and applied her make-up and finally put on her wig; short, curly, and dark brown, the complete opposite of her bright, long red hair.

Natasha grabbed her crimson clutch handbag, inserted her Bluetooth transmitter in her ear, made a final make-up check, and head down to the Lobby.

Clint was waiting for her, dressed sharply in a sleek grey tux, white undershirt, and black tie. When the elevator opened to reveal Natasha in her disguise, Clint was taken aback; he hardly recognized her.

"Damn Natasha," said Clint as she strolled up to him, "I almost didn't recognize you. You look stunning."

"That's the idea, Bird Brain. And I'm not Natasha Romanov; tonight I'm Natalie Rowen," Natasha remarked, pulling her fake I.D. out of her handbag and showing it to Clint, "What about you?"

"Mitchell Krantz," He replied showing Natasha his I.D.

"All right let's get our story strait. We're a newly engaged couple that was just finished touring around France. To get in, we tell the guards that we have personal invitations to give to Mr. Demeter and his assistant."

"And if that doesn't work?" Clint interjected.

"I'll deal with it," Natasha stated unfazed.

"So, let's say we get into the party unsuspected, what do we do then?" Clint asked.

"Well, we dance, and talk, and act like a newly engaged couple," Natasha said nervously fiddling with her clutch purse, "We may have to go even further just to keep them off our track. But we don't need to worry about that right now. Right now, we need to get to that party. Do you have your Bluetooth?"

Clint tapped his ear to show her he did.

"You wouldn't happen to have any weapons on you, would you Nat?" Clint asked eyeing her.

Natasha sighed and lifted her dress just above her thigh to reveal a gun and knife slipped in her garter.

Clint unbuttoned his grey suit to show his bow folded and hidden in his suit's deep pocket.

"Well alrightey then," Clint said buttoning up his tux, "Ready to go, Mrs. Rowen?"

"As long as you are, Mr. Krantz," Natasha said as she took Hawkeye's arm.

"You should get your hair cut short, Tasha. I bet it would look really nice on you," Clint said as he led her by the arm out of their hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

Clint signaled down a taxi and asked to drive them to the Demeter Mansion on the edge of the city.

A short, thirty minute drive later, they were in front of the large marble mansion. Clint paid the taxi driver as Natasha touched up her make-up. They linked arms romantically and strolled up the lawn to the front doors, where a big, tan, gruff man in a suit was seeing people in.

"Identification please," The man in the suit asked as they approached him.

"Certainly," Clint smiled, showing the man their I.D. cards, "I'm Mitchell Krantz, and this is my fiancée, Natalie Rowen. We have wedding invitations to give to Mr. Demeter and Mrs. Theron."

The man looked skeptically at the couple then at their I.D. Cards.

"Alright, go on in," he nodded, handing the cards back to Clint, "The best of luck to both of you!"

"Thank you," Natasha said as they walked into the mansion.

The mansion was huge. Marble pillars, wooden floors, ebony furniture sets, huge glass windows, and to top it all off, a grand foyer.

There were tons of people at the party, all drinking, dancing, or talking. All of them were dressed in fine clothing; men in tuxedos and women in dresses and ball gowns. Natasha and Clint, arm in arm, walked over to the refreshments table and got glasses of champagne.

"To a successful mission," Natasha said as her and Clint raised their glasses in a toast and drank in unison.

The small orchestra entertaining the guest began playing and slow song.

Clint smiled as he grabbed Natasha hand softly, "May I have this dance?"

Natasha giggled as Clint led her onto the dance floor. He placed his hands around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck laying her head on his shoulder. They began slowly swaying to the music.

"Okay, we need to keep an eye out for Demeter and Theron… Clint?" Natasha said lifting her head and looking at him, "Hey Romeo, were on a mission remember?"

Clint looked into Natasha's green eyes, mesmerized.

"Huh? Oh yeah I know. It's just…," Clint tried to answer

"Just what?"

Clint brought Natasha in for a warm hug, still swaying to the music. She sighed; for once in her life, she didn't want to be on a mission. She wanted to stay there in that moment, hugging Clint, without any worry of being exposed or killed. She closed her eyes happily and rested her head on Clint's strong chest. When she opened her eyes, a man dressed in a dark purple tuxedo with tan skin, dark hair, and a goatee was staring at her suspiciously from across the ballroom.

"Clint," Natasha whispered in his ear.

"Mhhhmmm," he muttered back, still draw in the music.

"There's a man watching us across the room. I think its Demeter!"

The man in the purple tux slowly began making his way through the crowds of party guest towards Clint and Natasha.

"Clint! Kiss me," Natasha whispered nervously.

Clint snapped back to reality.

"Wait, WHAT?" He asked confusingly.

"It will lead him off our scent… Kiss me!"

Clint slowly grabbed Natasha's face and pulled her in for a kiss. It wasn't too long or too short, it was just right. Clint's warm lips embraced Natasha's and moved in an unfamiliar pattern to her, but she loved it. Natasha forgot the party, she forgot the guest, she forgot the man in the purple tux, she forgot the entire mission. The only thing that mattered to her was kissing Clint for as long as humanly possible. She gripped Clint's short hair romantically as his hands moved down to her waist, pulling her closer to him.

The kiss was broken off as the man in the purple tux walked up and tapped Clint on the shoulder.

"Pardon me sir, but may I have a dance with your lovely partner?"

"Sure," Natasha said letting go of Clint.

"I'll find you when you're done, sweetie," Clint promised.

"I'll get this guy to talk. You find Theron. If there's any trouble, just call me over the blue tooth," Natasha whispered in Clint's ear.

She grabbed his face and pulled him in for a short goodbye kiss, winked at him, and left with the purple suited man.

"So, what is your name?" Natasha asked as they began swaying to the music.

"Why do you want to know?" said the man, his voice tinted with Hungarian.

"I make it my business to know who I'm dancing with," Natasha remarked, cunningly.

"Yes well, I make it my business to know when uninvited guest show up at my party," the man said

"Oh so you are Mr. Demeter. You know, you are very fluent in English for being Hungarian," said Natasha trying to distract him.

"As are you for being Russian…," Demeter replied through a fake smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**These next few chapters will be split up by character because Hawkeye and Black Widow are doing two different things during this part of the story, so just bare with me! Enjoy :) **

Clint's sharp eyes darted around the room looking for the assistant. He didn't even know what she looked like. After a couple minutes of walking aimlessly around the room, he decided to get some more champagne. Before he reached the refreshments table, he felt a warm hand slip onto his shoulder. He turned to see a beautiful, young woman, who looked to be no more than twenty, smiling at him. She had pale skin and wore a floral, purple Japanese kimono; her long, blond curly hair put up in a loose bun decorated with little flowers and two Japanese kanzashis.

"Hi," she said happily, flashing her white teeth, "You look like you could use a partner. Would you like to dance with me?"

Clint, not wanting to be rude, smiled and let her led him on the dance floor. They began dancing, but Clint continued to scan the room, looking for Miss Theron.

"What's the matter?" She asked, "Did you lose your date?"

Clint chuckled to himself.

"No, I know where my date is. I'm looking for someone else…."

"Anyone in particular," the girl asked, giggling.

"Yeah. A girl named Felicia Theron. I believe she assist Mr. Demeter."

"Well you are in luck. I'm Felicia."

Clint looked at her confusingly. How could this sweet 20 year old be an assistant to an illegal weapon dealer? Maybe she didn't even know.

"So, you work for Mr. Demeter?" Clint said trying to find out more, "Bet that is very exhausting, huh?"

"Yes, sometimes it can be. Especially when I have to take care of birds that stray a little too far from their nest," she said caressing his face, a sadistic smile plastered on her lovely face.

Clint wanted to run and find Natasha. The young assistant smiled at him still.

"So, you know who I am, Mrs. Felicia?" Clint asked.

"Yes, Mr. Barton, I know who you are," she whispered seductively in his ear.

"It's Hawkeye during missions," Clint said trying to get himself out of the situation.

Felicia's bittersweet, menacing smile was beginning to unnerve Hawkeye.

"Are you planning on killing me now, or are you waiting?" Clint asked bluntly, pretending to fix his hair and turning on the Bluetooth piece so Natasha could hear him.

"No, no," she answered smoothly, "I'm waiting. See, you have something that I want…."

She ran her hand slowly up and down his chest.

"Maybe we should go somewhere a little more private to… discuss."

Felicia led Clint into one of the mansion's deserted hallways. She pinned Clint against the wall, pressing her body seductively against his.

"So have you figured out what I want, yet?" she purred to him.

"Yes, I have," Clint whispered in her ear, "And I'm sorry, but you'll have to get that from some other guy. NOW NATASHA!"

He barely got the words out before Felicia slipped one of her Japanese kanzashis from her hair and stabbed Clint's ribs with it. He dropped to the floor, clutching his bleeding side. Clint looked up at the blood stained kanzashi in Felicia's delicate hand; it wasn't a hair pin at all, but a thin, sharp dagger.

"Sir, Barton is down," she spoke calmly into her bluetooth earpiece.

She turned her heel and began walking casually down the hallway, leaving Clint crouching with his wound.


	7. Chapter 7

Natasha distantly eyed Clint as he and Felicia went into the empty hallway. She didn't want him anywhere alone with that girl, but she knew it was for the sake of the mission. She tried to keep her mind off of things that she could do to him and turned on her bluetooth so she was able to hear whatever was going on with them.

"You and you… friend," Demeter said, interrupting her thoughts, "Killed some of my men a few weeks ago. I didn't like that."

"Well you have enough money; I figured you would just buy yourself some more," Natasha replied.

Demeter chuckled.

So, have you figured out what I want yet? Natasha heard Felicia ask Clint in the bluetooth.

Dammit Clint, Natasha thought to herself, Get away from her. She wanted to go and find Clint and leave. She was so scared of what Felicia was going to do to him.

"Such beauty," he said stroking Natasha's cheeks, "It'll be a shame to watch you die when I could use you for so many other purposes."

Natasha tried not to cringe in fear at the thought of the "other purposes" he had in mind.

And I'm sorry, but you'll have to get that from some other guy. NOW NATASHA, Clint screamed into the bluetooth.

Natasha immediately acted on instinct and kicked Demeter in the crotch, punching him strongly in the jaw as he knelt in pain. Natasha took out her gun from under her dress and pointed it at Demeter.

"Everybody get out" Natasha screamed as the party guest fled the room in fright, "Now you're going to let my partner go and you're going to give us the information on the weapons!"

Demeter smiled menacingly, "Mrs. Theron got to him first!"

Tears formed in Natasha's eyes.

"What did you do to him?" She demanded, picking Demeter up and holding him over her head, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?"

Demeter laughed coldly. Natasha could hear Clint over the bluetooth moaning in pain.

"Clint," Natasha whimpered into the bluetooth, "Clint, are you alright?"

"Natasha, I-I'm fine…," Clint lied painfully over the earpiece, "What's happening?"

"It's too late for him now," Demeter said menacingly, looking down at Natasha, "He'll bleed out before you reach him…."

Natasha screamed, tears rolling down her face. She lifted the gun in her right hand to Demeter's forehead. The gunshot rang out and bounced off of the wall in the empty ballroom. Demeter fell from her grasp, lifeless as a rag doll, and crumpled to the floor; dark blood streamed from the single shot in his forehead.

Natasha placed the gun back in her garter, took off her high heels and ran straight for where Clint and Felicia had gone. She found Clint lying on the floor in the deserted hallway, caressing his bleeding side. She ran to him, ripping her black dress just enough so you could see the hidden gun and covered his wound.

"Dammit Clint," Natasha cried, applying pressure to his side, "I knew that something like this was going to happen if you came in here with her ALONE!"

"Nat, I wasn't planning on doing anything with her. I was just trying to get the scoop on Demeter. Did he get away?"

Natasha looked down. Clint followed her gaze and landed on the gun resting in her garter.

"Nat?"

"I killed him," she said, almost remorsefully, "I killed him."

"Nat, he had the information that we needed… AH," Clint said as Natasha pressed too hard on his injury.

"I'm sorry," She said caressing his hand, bloodied from holding his side, "He was twisting my mind. He put it in my head that you were only minutes from dying and from what you sounded like over the bluetooth, I was pretty convinced he was right!"

Clint laughed painfully, "Tasha, it would take more than just a stab wound to kill me!"

"Ha ha," Natasha laughed sarcastically, "I'd like to see you get up and walk on your own, Hawky!"

Clint pushed up on the wall and slowly rose to his feet, clutching his dressed wound. He proudly limped two steps forward then stumbled and almost fell as Natasha got under him for support.

"Come on, Superman," Natasha said, wrapping Clint's arm around her shoulder, "We've got to find that little slut before she gets the word out to Demeter's men."

**The Next Chapter will be an Interrogation Chapter between Hawkeye, Black Widow, and Felicia, so just be prepared for some intense s***… :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is kind of a short chapter, but there is A LOT that happens in it. This is more of an Interrogation scene, but the next chapter will actually be the fight between the three of them. I hope you enjoy! :D**

Natasha helped Clint limp out of the hallway and into the party ballroom. To both of their surprises, Felicia was there, kneeling next to the body of her dead boss, rummaging through his suit pockets. She turned quickly to face the agents, a look of shock spread across her face.

"Well, well," she said coyly, slowly standing up, "I thought you two would have run off by now."

"Funny, we were thinking the same thing about you," Natasha snarled at her as she supported Clint.

Felicia laughed sadistically, "Well what happens now? Are you going to tie me up and threaten me for the information?"

"Yeah, don't mind if we do. Nat?"

Before Felicia could even react, Natasha punched her hard in the head and dragged across the marble floor by her blonde hair. She slammed Felicia's body against one of the party guests chair and held her by her shoulders.

"Hawkeye, I'm going to go and find some rope to tie her up. Keep an eye on her and if she so much as coughs, shoot her right between the eyes," Natasha said running off.

Clint nodded and drew out and arrow and his bow from his deep suit pocket. He unfolded his bow and notched his arrow.

"Well here we are, alone again," Felicia smiled innocently at Hawkeye.

"Not for long," Hawkeye said coldly.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you," Felicia purred sarcastically, reaching out to Clint's bloody side.

Clint flinched and immediately drew his bow completely, pointing it directly at Felicia's face.

"Don't," he commanded sternly.

"It seems strange doesn't it?" Felicia asked

"Doesn't what?"

"Well, you were sent to kill Natasha, who was working with a secret agency at the time. Why? Why would they send someone like you to kill someone like her? Then you spared her and made her your partner. And now, she has gained your trust somehow," Felicia said crossing her legs and resting her hands gracefully on top.

"What are you getting at, Theron?" Clint asked lowering his bow slightly.

"Stay close to your friends, but even closer to your enemies. Women like Natasha can never be trusted and always have a dark layer beneath their pretty face. Where did Natasha get the information about us? How did she even know about this party tonight?"

A sick, twisted smile crept onto Felicia's face.

"What if little Miss Natasha's been working with us all along? What if the only reason that has been getting close to you over these past few weeks is because she wants to find the same information that you're trying to get out of me.

Clint couldn't believe what he was hearing. Natasha wouldn't do this to him; she couldn't do this to him.

"Why would Natasha be trying to get information out of me about weapons?" Clint asked deniably.

"We have sources claiming that S.H.I.E.L.D is building new kinds of weapons of mass destruction, using power from an energy source called the Tesseract. Ringing any bells?"

"I have no knowledge of these new weapons you're talking about. Why would S.H.I.E.L.D be making weapons behind their agents back?"

"Maybe, because they don't want you to know!"

Natasha ran back into the ballroom with large, golden ropes dangling around her arms.

"Hey Clint, I found these in curtain ropes in one of the…."

Natasha stopped dead in her tracks. Clint was staring at her with a look of complete betrayal; Felicia with a look of sick satisfaction. Natasha immediately ran for Felicia, gripping her roughly by the hair and grabbing her gun from her garter, pointing it directly at her pale neck.

"What the fuck did you tell him, Theron?" she screamed forcing the gun against her jaw.

"I told him everything he didn't want to hear," Felicia laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

Natasha wrapped the ropes tightly around her small waist, making sure to tie her hands to the legs of the chair. She went straight for Clint who had a confused and hurt look plastered on his face.

"Natasha… is it true? Are you really… one of them?"

Tears streamed down Natasha's cheeks. She slapped Clint hard across the face as if trying to revive him into consciousness.

"Wake up, Clint! I am your partner, and I am not working for them! She's doing exactly what Demeter did to me, manipulating you into believing what they say. Please Clint, I love you!

Natasha pulled Clint in for kiss, only this time it was a real kiss, not acting. Natasha gripped Clint's hair longingly, hoping to bring him back to her. Clint kissed back, wanting this for so long. He felt the same way about Natasha; he loved her too.

Natasha broke off the kiss and looked up into Clint's blue eyes, "Do you believe me?"

Clint smiled, assuring her, and turned to Felicia, punching her strongly in the jaw to both her and Natasha's surprise.

"Didn't you're mommy ever tell you it's not polite to hit a lady," Felicia whimpered as her tongue ran along the inside of her bruised cheek.

"My parents died in a car crash," Clint said intensely, grabbing Felicia by the hair and pulling her extremely close, "And you're not a lady!"

Felicia smiled wickedly, seizing the opportunity. She head-butted Clint and did a back flip out of the seat, slipping out of the ropes that held her waist but her hands still tied tightly to the legs of the chair.

"Clint, look out" Natasha screamed as Felicia hoisted the chair over her head and brought it down on Clint's back, breaking her hands free from it.

"Now were even, pretty boy!"

"Damn," Clint choked out, wincing in pain on the floor, "She's like a blonde you, Nat!"

"But I'm so much better," Felicia darkly complemented herself, running straight for Natasha.

Natasha grabbed her gun from her garter but Felicia immediately kicked it out of her hand and jabbed her left arm with her fingers, causing it to go numb.

Natasha tried to throw a punch at Felicia but her left arm was limp and unable to move, "What the hell?"

"Save your strength, honey; you're going to need it," Felicia snarled at Natasha.

Her disabled arm wasn't going to stop her; Natasha roundhouse kicked Felicia hard in the same place that Clint had punched her. She howled in pain and fell backwards and Natasha climbed on top of her.

"I'm going to tear you apart," She growled at Felicia, locking her good hand tightly around her neck.

"Nat don't," Clint yelled painfully, unable to recover from his blow to his back, "She has the information we need! Do whatever you need to until she cracks, but don't kill her!"

"You should listen to your boyfriend, Natasha," Felicia laughed.

Natasha lifted Felicia up over her head by her neck and threw her across the room, where she landed in a heap on the marble floor. Felicia got up with difficulty, ripped the bottom of her dress, and charged for Natasha. Natasha threw a punch with her good arm, hoping to knock her down again, but Felicia retaliated by wrapping her arm with her ripped dress cloth, pulling it behind her back, and slamming her arm down on her knee, creating a horrific cracking noise.

Natasha let out a blood-curdling scream and fell to her knees, creasing her broken arm.

"NATASHA," Clint screamed crawling to her.

Felicia walked over to the crawling Clint, knelt down and picked him up and held him by his hair.

"Now," Felicia said taking one of her Japanese kanzashis from her hair and pointing it directly at Clint's neck, "Which are you more willing to spill, Natasha; his blood or your secrets?"

Natasha looked up pitifully with tear filled eyes to Clint.

"Nat…," Clint whimpered as beads of blood trickled down his neck from the dagger.


	10. Chapter 10

"Clint," Natasha began, "I-I wasn't lying when I told you that my parents died in a fire and that I was saved by a secret agency…."

"Skip the prologue, Romanov," Felicia demanded, digging the dagger deeper in Clint's neck.

"Natasha, you don't have to…," Clint whimpered as warm blood dripped down his throat, "Just let her kill me!"

"No Clint! I-I was taken to this organization and trained to be a spy and assassin. When you were sent by S.H.I.E.L.D to kill me, it was because they thought that I had information on the weapons that Demeter had been smuggling!"

"Did you know about the weapons?" Clint muttered, jerking angrily against the dagger.

"No," Natasha cried out, "I swear Clint; I had no idea about the weapons! I was used to gather information for the agency, but I was never given any! That's why when you came looking for me, I didn't kill you on the spot, and I joined you. When I met you, I knew immediately that you knew exactly how I felt."

"S-so you weren't just trying to get close to me to gather information on S.H.I.E.L.D's new weapons?"

"No, of course not Clint. I didn't know anything about S.H.I.E.L.D's weapons! I love you, and I never wanted to hurt you, but I thought if you knew the whole truth about me that you wouldn't be able to forgive me," Natasha cried, hanging her head shamefully.

Clint stared at Natasha with disbelief; Felicia smiled satisfyingly.

"I'm so sorry, Clint," Natasha whispered pitifully.

"Aw, poor little Natasha," Felicia purred.

Suddenly, there was a sickening sound of a slicing dagger as Clint screamed and fell to the floor, writhing in pain as dark blood oozed from his neck.

"CLINT, NO," Natasha screamed as she scrabbled painfully to his side.

"Now he can die slowly, and you can watch him," Felicia snarled as she stood up and walked out of the party ballroom, leaving them alone.

"Oh, Clint! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me, Clint," Natasha hyperventilated as she tore her dress even more to cover the large, bleeding gash in his throat.

"Nat… I-I forgive you, and I love you" Clint choked out, gripping her broken hand gently.

"No no no! Look at me Clint, you got to stay with me! Stay with me," Natasha sobbed over Clint, "This is all my fault! I should have killed her when I had the chance!"

"Natasha, it isn't your fault; I told you not to kill her! I shouldn't have listened to her! I should have gotten the information out of her instead of letting her talk and twist up my mind," Clint muttered, "Nat, I'm not going to make it…."

"Clint, no please! You can't leave me! I won't sit here and let you die"

"Nat, I need you to be strong for me!"

"I-I can't!"

"Yes you can," Clint whispered, kissing her hand, "You have to!"

"I'll go and find help for you, Clint! It'll all be okay," Natasha cried as she applied pressure to his cut.

"Sweetie, you're too weak and your arms are broken and useless. I want you to find a way out of here and get yourself some help. Leave me here and go find some help!"

"I-I'm fine! I can go get us help… I can…."

Clint was right, she was feeling incredibly weak. Her arms felt like lead, broken and bent out of shape. The smell of the blood was getting to her head, making her dizzy and nauseous. She couldn't keep her eyes open. She fell onto Clint's strong chest and passed out, blood still streaming from his neck. Clint's grip on Natasha loosened as his blood drained from his body. Spots began to cloud his vision as Clint slipped into unconsciousness, holding Natasha in his arms.


End file.
